Age Old Magic
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: What we didn't see after the last Belle and Rumpelstiltskin scene in S2E1
1. Chapter 1

**Authors** **Note: **After watching the premiere of OUAT, this little one-shot (which turned into a two shot) slithered its way into my mind. And yes, I know the premiere was a week ago, but my British Lit class seems to not understand I have better things to do than write than papers on Chaucer and Shakespeare. -_-lll  
**  
Disclaimer: **Do not own the rights to Once Upon a Time. If I did, this would of been more than just a simple story ;)

**Age Old Magic**

**Chapter One**

"And now you must leave."

An overwhelming nausea came upon Belle like a tidal wave when Rumpelstiltskin uttered those words to her. Was he serious? Was he seriously casting her out just like he did all those years ago, back when she called the Dark Castle her home? It was like clouds of dust and dirt had invaded her head, making it impossible to think. She wished she could just take a rag to her brain and dust it off like she had done to so many of Rumpelstiltskin trinkets. Her heart was beating up against her rib cage, threatening to explode from her chest.

"What?" Such a simple word, but Belle could hear her voice crack from the intensity of it.

He wanted to protect her. He didn't want such a pure form to be tainted by such a horrid creature like himself. Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he laid out his reasoning, hoping it would ease the sting of his previous words.

"You must leave because, despite what you hope, I'm still a monster."

For a moment, Belle could do nothing but stare blankly at the man in front of her. Was he really still hung up on the idea of how much of a monster he was? The corner of her lips turned upwards and she let out a breathe she had no idea she was holding. Somewhere, the breath had turned into a laugh of exasperation. She could tell him a thousand and one times he wasn't a monster and he would always be such a stubborn old fool in the matter.

Belle placed both her hands upon his shoulders and shook him gently. She wasn't sure if it was to get him to finally pay attention to her words or an attempt to simply shake the idea out of him."Don't you see? That's exactly the reason I have to stay," Belle needed to show him he wasn't truly a monster, that his human self was still there and capable of winning out over the dark, "Besides, _**no one**_ decides my fate but me."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but smile as she repeated the words she spoke when he requested her as his prize for saving her village. Truly, this young woman was one of the most strong-willed and level headed persons he had ever had the pleasure of coming to know. She was extremely beautiful, had an intellect that rivaled his own and, he found, had a calculative streak that she kept willfully hidden, yet she knew how wield it whenever it suit her fancy.

Truth be told, Rum didn't want to loose that, any of that; he didn't want to loose her _**ever**_ again. When she had overheard his conversation with the Charming family and learned of his "discretion" toward Regina, she had furiously stormed out of his shop. He had thought he'd lost her all over again so, he was quite surprised when she had come back to him only moments before. She was willing to forgive him and come back. So why in the world was he fighting the magic that seemed to be pulling them together? If she wanted to be with the beast, who was he to stop her?

Smiling, Rum put his hands along her back and gently brought her against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost afraid she would change her mind at any moment and run off again. He could feel her breath against his neck as she attempted to get closer than she already was and he couldn't help as a, not so subtle, shiver coursed through his body. She responded by nuzzling her face into his neck, seemingly very pleased with his response to her closeness.

Rumpelstiltskin needed to get themselves out of there before certain thoughts entered his mind and awoken his body in such a way that she'd become oh so aware of his desires. Taking a deep, yet shaky breath, he gently removed her until he could clearly see her face in front of his own. Letting a hand travel down one of her arms, he lovingly caressed the skin he found there before taking her hand and squeezing it tight.

"Come, it's late. It's best we'd be getting back to our home."

Belle couldn't help as a mile wide smile took over her face. She knew it was silly, stupid even, but hearing him call his house "our home" made her feel immensely elated. It also enforced the idea that the still human side of him really did exist –a true monster could never care and love like he did– and those words strengthened her resolve to show that reality to him.

Rumpelstiltskin pocketed their cup, put away the wool he was spinning earlier and did some last minute things before closing up the shop, all the while refusing to let go of her hand. Belle giggled as she watched him go about, awkwardly doing certain things one-handed. She tried to give him ample use of his other digits but, every time she loosened her grip, he would merely tighten his own. The only time he let her go was when they were outside and she needed get into his car and buckle up. Afterward, her hand was firmly placed back in his and he refused to let go again until they were safely home.

###

Rumpelstiltskin's dwelling was so much more different in this world compared to the one he had in theirs. When she had first arrived at the Dark Castle, it was very gloomy and there was never that much in the way of color. Sure it was spacious, but somehow always managed to feel cramped and cold. Here though, Rum's house was drastically different. Even in the black of night, she was surrounded by colors of deep brown, light gray, bright pinks and dark reds, as well as, forest greens and pale whites. It also looked as if some of the windows were made of stained glass. Belle could only imagine how the colors were intensified when the sun shone through.

There was plenty of furniture, yet it was comfortable, inviting and warm. The scent of polished wood and the ashes of a once burning fire assaulted her senses. And while the scent of straw was gone, it was replaced with a scent that she associated with him just as much. Camomile tea and, from what she could tell, a plethora of others were being housed somewhere. Belle made it her mission to find out their exact location and make good use of them later.

Rumpelstiltskin removed his jacket and placed his cane against the front door frame. There was only a few steps between them so he was confident he could cover them easily without any trouble. Once he was upon her, he buried his face in her chocolate curls, content to let her continue her wanderings, just as long as he could be near her. He encased her curved waist in his arms, bringing her back to rest against him. He felt her stir and couldn't keep the smile away when she giggled at his actions. If he knew that all he had to do was simply touch her this way to get her this happy, he would done so a long time ago consequences been damned. He enjoyed her laughter, her smiles, her everything. She was a treasure to be loved and protected and he would do both the best he knew how.

He felt Belle as she tried to turn, attempting to break his grasp so she could face him. He wistfully relented and went from looking into the darkness of her hair to the depths of her eyes. He always admired how deep blue her eyes were and was pleased that, even in this world, they still held their shine and splendor. Even after being locked away for twenty-eight years they still shone with love and acceptance for the world. He found himself leaning into her again and almost sighed as their lips meshed together in a wonderful display of love and affection.

This was the second time they had kissed that day and it was just as liberating as the first. But there was something else hidden in its depths this time. A fiery passion that threatened to consume the both of them. Belle, wanting nothing more than to give into it, pressed herself closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but Rumpelstiltskin broke contact with her before their passion had a chance to explode into utter bliss.

"Belle, we mustn't..."

Belle internally surprised herself as she let loose a long whine at the loss of contact. She slowly opened her eyes and Rumpelstiltskin gasped at the desire burning within them; desire that was all for him.

"Please...don't stop."

Rum could feel his loins twitch to life in response to the way her raspy voice wrapped around those words. In response, he brought one of his hands to the back of her head and pressed his lips firmly upon hers once more, passion finally igniting them both. Something was stirring between them, a powerful magic that many a man had fought and lost. Rumpelstiltskin now knew that this was an impossible fight for even him to come out victorious, so he gave into it, gave his soul and gave his heart.

Belle could barely think straight. All she could really focus on was the way Rumpelstiltskin's lips were devouring her own and the way his hand buried themselves into her curls. She could almost hear him pleading for entrance into her mouth as his tongue began drawing over her bottom lip. She had never kissed anyone before, much less this passionately, but she wasn't without some knowledge. Back in the Dark Castle, she had found a collection of romance novels near the back of the library. She remembered blushing furiously as she read them but, in the back of her mind, found them to be quite enlightening.

She took her hands away from their place on his shoulders to run her fingernails over his scalp. She finally decided to relent and parted her lips, allowing his tongue to venture inside. Belle let loose a moan from deep in her chest as Rumpelstiltskin began exploring her mouth with vigor. He entangled their tongue together before drawing his tongue across her teeth. He then engaged her in a true battle of wills.

Belle knew exactly what he was doing and, if their tongues weren't busy coating the inside of their mouths with saliva, she would of smiled. He was daring her, challenging her, to try and dominate him. He wanted to see if she had the strength to meet halfway and then push him over the edge, bend him to her desires.

Like was said, Belle had learned a lot from those books and she most certainly never backed down from a challenge, especially one made by the great Rumpelstiltskin. She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and shoved him against the wall opposite them. The shock over her actions was enough for Rumpelstiltskin to let down his guard and allow Belle to obtain full access. She pressed her full body against him as she devoured her conquest.

Rumpelstiltskin almost tripped, and would of fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the wall Belle pushed him against. This was certainly something he wasn't expecting out of his Belle. He didn't have much time to ponder these events for, as soon as Belle's tongue invaded and she pushed herself fully up against him, all thought process went flying out the proverbial window and all his blood rushed to his groin. Rumpelstiltskin was somewhat worried that Belle's virgin mind would panic when she felt his desire for her growing between them when, in actuality, Belle responded quite favorably with a quick roll of her hips against him. His eye's rolled to the back of his head as he couldn't help but buck back against her.

They seriously needed to move this into another room, preferably one with a bed. It was then, with great reluctance, that Rumpelstiltskin broke their contact. Both of them looked ever the disheveled lover. Clothes wrinkled, hair sticking up in odd places, flushed skin, swollen lips and half-lidded eyes made up their ensemble.

After getting his breathing under control, Rumpelstiltskin absentmindedly licked his lips before smiling at his soon to be lover.

"Come Belle, lets move this somewhere more accommodating shall we?"

Belle returned his smile, cheeks deepening in rose color as she followed him out of the entrance hall and up the stairs to the second floor. On the way up, Belle couldn't help it as she became quite nervous, the butterfly's in her stomach annoying her with their fluttering. She was a virgin and had heard stories from the nurse maids about how a woman's first time with a man was very painful. But she quickly remembered that she had also overheard that the pain would fade into pleasure, the greatest and most intense pleasure a woman could ever feel. Her smile and ease returned just as rapidly and she thought about just how much she wanted to experience that pleasure with Rum.

Rumpelstiltskin was no fool. Again, he knew Belle was a virgin and was fully preparing himself for her to want to stop once the reality of what they were about to do truly hit her. Deciding to play the gentlemen, he slowly turned with the full intention of giving her the option himself, but words were lost on his tongue when he found Belle smiling up at him, all the love in the world shining in her eyes. He then watched as her demeanor became quite shy, like she had just realized she had been baring her entire soul to him. She continued her climb and, as she past him, he saw the barest of winks sent his way and watched as she purposely made her hips sway as she walked on ahead of him.

A low, almost animalistic, growl emanated from deep within Rumpelstiltskin, the noise following Belle straight up the stairs. He hurried along after her, his ability to contain his desire for her now nonexistent. It was all her fault really. The way she smiled up at him, that teasing wink and her shaking that delicious rump in his face...oh yes, definitely her fault.

To look upon her true love was something that Belle enjoyed immensely, but there was something about his stare that caused her to go from being a woman most confident in herself to a little girl,standing in front of her school crush and didn't know where to put her hands. She did her best to hide her face behind some of her hair before proceeding to continue her way up to the second floor ahead of him. On the way up however, she thought of a recurring scenario in many of those romance novels she used to read. When the woman wanted to gain the upper hand, she would tease the man with the use of her body. She wasn't sure where it came from, but she suddenly wanted to try her hand at it. Turning her head slightly she gave him a tantalizing wink and then purposely swayed her hips as she walked.

Belle almost died laughing as she heard the telltale noise of his frustration and him doing his best to hurry up the stairs after her. Her gaiety was cut short however as his sudden appearance had her slammed up against a door that was a few paces away from the landing. His smirk took more of her breath away than the impact of the door and she felt a slight panic come out of nowhere. This certainly wasn't the result she had imagined. Had she push him to far? Belle's panic was quickly washed away however, when Rumpelstiltskin took one of her hands and placed it on the smooth metal of the door knob next to her. She looked down at the hand gripping the knob before bringing her attention back up. That's when she noticed he had an eyebrow raised, as if to say, "well, what are you waiting for?" She gave a knowing smirk in return before placing a more firm grip around the handle and slowly opened the door that would lead them to a magic all their own.

###################################

Oh the promises of descriptive sexual exploits. Tantalizingly horrid of me but great fun nonetheless lol

I can't count how many times I went over, revised, went over again, revised some more...*sigh* One of the reasons I'm putting this up now and not waiting until I'm done with the second half. if I don't I'm going to end up going over it again and I refuse to do as such.

Hope everyone enjoys S2E2 tonight! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**I wanted to get this on before last Sunday, but that Shakespeare paper kicked my a$$ harder than I thought it would. Finally got it finished though so I could focus all my attention on this baby, whoo! :D And here is the result!

Also, if one does not like reading pure smex between our lovelys, you might wanna just leave this fic as a one-shot :)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed since last chapter. Still don't own...

**Chapter Two**

The room they stepped into was pitch black, except for the few rays of moonlight that had found their way inside. Belle heard more than saw Rumpelstiltskin amble across the room to turn on a bedside lamp. Once appropriately lit, Belle found herself more in awe of this one room than she was the whole rest of the house. While Belle took in her surroundings, Rumpelstiltskin stood completely still, leaning on his cane for support. Seeing Belle actually standing in the privacy of his own bedroom was a scene straight from one of his most personal dreams. He was afraid that if he stirred the slightest bit, he would disrupt such a stunning and perfect sight and make it melt away like someone taking water to a painting.

What caught Belle's attention upon entering was the four poster canopy bed situated against the wall to her right. It was made of dark polished oak, each post standing at least four feet. Red fabric with golden trim hung at each corner, tied with a tassel of the same gold color. The bed itself was covered by a burgundy duvet with random designs stitched into the bedding. Decorative pillows lay at the head of the bed and were covering, what Belle could tell, two of the most plush pillows she had ever laid eyes on. Before she knew what she was doing, she had moved herself until she was flush up against the side of the bed. From this angle, she was able to see that a complete forest scene was carved into the head board. She raised a hand and traced her delicate fingers over the carvings. She admired the detail in the trees, the realistic patterns of the stream and the image of a mother deer and her fawn close by.

Across the bed was a wardrobe of the same wood, much more simple in design yet perfectly functional. At the foot of the bed was a large ornate fireplace. It didn't look like it had been used recently, unlike the one downstairs. Belle wasn't surprised considering the bed itself looked like it would keep a person warm enough. A bookcase leaned against the wall behind her –she made a mental note to check that thoroughly out later– with a plush chair off to the side and a small bedside table sat next to her with her true love standing right beside it.

Rumpelstiltskin found the room becoming quite hot all of a sudden. The palm that was placed upon his cane was slicked with sweat and the fingers of his other hand were awkwardly drumming against his leg. He was usually so eloquent and calm when it came to intense situations, but Belle had this innate ability to transform him into nothing but a bumbling love struck school boy; something that frustrated him to no end.

If the situation had been different, namely if they hadn't been steps away from baring their entire selves to one another, Belle would of found Rumpelstiltskin being uncomfortable to be quite humorous. The fact of the matter was however, seeing him uneasy was making her nerve endings almost explode as well. She decided they both needed a good distraction, something that would alleviate the tension they could both feel expanding around them. As calmly as she could, Belle began slowly walking over to were Rumpelstiltskin stood. Their gazes remained locked as she continued to get closer, each click of her heels causing the cord of tension between them to grow tighter. Both of their breathing was heavy with nerves as Belle finally came upon her mark.

Reaching upwards, Belle caressed her lovers cheek before closing her eyes and slowly leaned in to gently press their lips together. While their kisses before now were dominating and hungry, this one was slow and more tender; a kiss of lovers who where about to take part in the most ancient of magic. As their lips parted to allow for their tongues to shyly take part, Belle continued to caress Rum's cheek, almost as she was memorizing the movements of her lovers mouth as he kissed her.

After what only felt like a breath in time, their mouths parted. Like Belle had hoped, the tension that had been swarming about had totally dissipated, only to be replaced with feelings of anticipation and excitement. Smiling, Belle turned gracefully around and pulled her hair to one side. She was silently asking Rum to undress her and she hoped he would realize it without her use of words. Rumpelstiltskin received her message loud and clear for, no sooner had her hair been swept away, did the dull sound of her zipper being undone fill the room.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to rip off the impeding fabric and touch every inch of her creamy skin, but held himself in check. This was Belle's first time, therefore he wanted her to take the lead. He watched as the span of her entire back was revealed to him, his dark eyes traveling the length of her spine. She looked as if she would mold against him perfectly, this doing nothing but elevating his excitement to have her.

Reaching up, Belle slipped her fingers underneath the material of her dress and slid it from her shoulders, the gray fabric fluttering to the floor. She now stood in nothing more than a pair of white panties and black heeled shoes. She then turned to face the man who looked upon her like she beheld the beauty of a goddess. Her pink nipples stood out like rosebuds against her skin which gave off a earthy glow thanks to the combination of the moon and lamp light.

The intensity of his stare made Belle make a move to cover herself, but Rumpelstiltskin quickly stepped forward and caught her wrists. His grip was gentle but firm, his eyes pleading that she not hide herself from him. Belle had a beauty that was meant to be gazed upon and worshiped; every man should fall to their knees in respect for her beauty. Rumpelstiltskin knew he wasn't in the least bit worthy of her, which was why he would never squander the sight.

There was something about the way Rumpelstiltskin was looking at her that gave Belle new found confidence in herself. After letting him knew that she wasn't going to hide, Belle was able to remove her wrists from his grasp and move her fingers to maneuver the knot of his tie loose. After removing, what Belle thought to be such a constricting and unnecessary piece of clothing, her nimble fingers began flicking each button of his purple dress shit through their corresponding hole. Once each was neatly removed, his shit found its new home on the floor along with their other discarded clothing.

Belle was in awe at just how wonderful he looked. She trailed her fingertips along his chest and stomach, marveling at how his muscles twitched underneath her touch. Bringing her hands back up, she was rewarded with a pleasure filled hiss when her fingernails lightly scratched over his nipples. Belle then leaned forward and ran her tongue along one of them, soothing the sting her nails left behind. A long drawn out moan escaped Rumpelstiltskin's lips as he brought both his hands up to entangle in her thick hair. The pleasure continued to mount as Belle now alternated between pinching and coating his nipples in her saliva.

Rumpelstiltskin's breathing was starting to quicken, especially when he noticed her hands playing with the edge of his pants. When she went to undo his belt though, his hands stopped her in her movements. Belle looked quite confused at his actions, but he merely smiled as he began removing his shoes –Belle followed suit at this point– and his pants himself.

They were both standing in nothing but their undergarments, both admiring just how beautiful the other one really was. Belle couldn't help but have her gaze transfixed on the giant tent in his boxer shorts. Before, when she felt its presence, she had been hit by some primal instinct. Now, she was filled with uncertainty and questions like, was something that looked that big really going to fit inside her? All of it was washed away however,when she felt Rumpelstiltskin lift her chin to gaze upon his face, love and adoration shinning for her in ever feature. Belle, overwhelmed by her own feelings, wrapped her arms around his neck and wasted no time in devouring him. The noise of their desperate kissing filled the room as Rumpelstiltskin joined her, the need for air momentarily forgotten.

They had somehow managed to maneuver themselves over and onto to the bed without breaking contact. When their lips parted a thin trail of saliva still connected them, along with labored breathing and eyes clouded with the passion that was about to befall them. With quivering hands, Rumpelstiltskin dipped his fingers underneath the hem of her panties and drew them down and over her legs. He felt it was somewhat unfair that he should still be covered, but he wanted all the focus to be on her.

Gently parting her thighs, Rumpelstiltskin situated himself comfortably between them. He watched as Belle propped herself up on her elbows, curiosity overtaking her as to what he was about to. Rum mentally chuckled as he thought how typical it was that Belle's passion should be over run by the opportunity to gain some sort of knowledge. He knew all would be forgotten however, once his talented fingers began their work on her.

Taking his middle and forefinger together, Rumpelstiltskin skillfully began rubbing small circles around her pleasure nub. As a result, Belle began thrashing about, her virgin body not used to such an onslaught of pleasure. Using one of his hands in an attempt to hold her still, Rum then began alternating between pinching and rubbing motions, Belle's screams of torturous passion music to his ears.

The rushing of her juices over the bed cover was making Rumpelstiltskin's mouth water like a man who hadn't drank for days and was looking upon some of the freshest and purest water man could offer. Taking a breath to inwardly steady himself, he dipped his tongue into her slick folds and was rewarded with the best tasting fluid he had ever let pass over his lips. He then began lapping, licking and swirling his tongue all along her neither regions, all the while listening to Belle scream about how she was going to kill him if he even thought about stopping.

Belle couldn't believe what was happening. The feelings and emotions that were coursing through her body were completely foreign to her, yet she would give anything to have them never stop. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her lovers head, her feet firmly placed upon his back, pushing him even closer to her core. Her hands had also found their way into the depths of his hair, tugging and pulling as the fervor of her passion grew. She shuddered as a wave of something passed through her, a tremor that intensified as the noises of him slurping her up made its way past her cries to her own ears.

That passion was momentarily lost when a light pressure formed against her opening and she began to sit up in a state of panic. However, she was momentarily distracted by a gentle nip to her clit and a soothing, apologetic swipe of the tongue. She cried out in surprise, hands finding there way back into dark strands of hair.

Rumpelstiltskin began alternating between nips and licks to her poor bruised bundle of nerves. These movements continued to offer the appropriate distraction as her began stretching her opening to accommodate his swollen length. When Belle angled her hips a certain way, Rumpelstiltskin could feel the delicate fold of her hymen only breaths away from him. His heart rate increased as he thought of nothing except how she was allowing him to take the most important thing from her, something she could only give up once.

Some sort of intensity was coming up fast and Belle wasn't sure if she should embrace it or push it away in a frenzy. The feeling of him devouring her with his lips, teeth and tongue was enough to drive her wild, and the feeling of him thrusting two of his fingers inside her no longer brought pain but a feeling of fullness. Unfortunately, every time she tried to push him further in, he would retreat until she relaxed and gave him back total control.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel it when she was getting to that point of no return. The heat and fluid from her center intensified, her sent became over powering and her inner walls began trying to milk his fingers completely dry. A loud guttural scream soon filled the entire room and Rumpelstiltskin quickly removed his fingers, only to replace them with his mouth as he drank his fill of her. He then rested his head on one of her inner thighs and gently stroked the other as he calmly waited for her to come down from her high. He was glad he was able to make her orgasm first as it would allow for easier traction when he went to enter her.

Removing his own undergarments, Rumpelstiltskin brought himself so he was hovering above Belle's naked and relaxed form. Her eye's were half-lidded with exhaustion and her smile reflected all the things she wanted to say but couldn't. Rumpelstiltskin returned her smile before grabbing one of her hands and slowly maneuvering it down between his legs. He wanted her to touch him. He wanted her to bring him to a size that had him begging her for his release.

Belle was in awe at just how many textures she felt as her hand was guided over and around his length. Currently the man was only at half mast but that was quickly changing as she felt his soft skin become stretched out to the point she was afraid he would break. He brought her hand down to cup the soft skin of his sack, showing her how massaging and certain tugs caused him to moan with abandon. He then brought her fingers back along his hot shaft and up to the head. Belle shivered as a clear sticky substance coated her fingertips when he brought her fingers along the tip.

Sliding her hand back down, Rumpelstiltskin then tightly wrapped both their fingers around himself and began steadily pumping. After making sure she had gotten the rhythm down, he removed his hand and let her continue pleasuring him all on her own. Placing his hands on the sides of her head, he couldn't help but start thrusting on her down strokes. Pleasure was overtaking him and, for the moment, he couldn't care less.

Belle could feel herself becoming fully aroused again as she watched Rumpelstiltskin become lost in the pleasure she was giving him. His eyes were closed in a combination of concentration and bliss, his breathing coming in hard gasps with sweat forming on his brow, causing certain strands of his hair to become slick. Somewhere she had gotten the idea to use the clear fluid that was coming out of his penis as lubrication, making it a lot easier for them to slide together both quickly and efficiently. She was sure he was close, what with the way he was saying her name and the erratic thrusting of his hips, which was why she was greatly surprised when one of his hands shot down and stopped her movements. Rumpelstiltskin knew she was going to be confused, but he knew that if he let himself reach completion now, there would be no physical coupling for them tonight.

Opening his eyes, he saw her questioning face shoot him a look of concern over whether or not she had done something wrong. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and ran one of his thumbs across her cheek.

"Don't worry my dear, you did nothing wrong,"a soft laugh escaped at his next thought, "In fact, you were absolutely perfect but, unfortunately, I'm not as young as I used to be. If I finished now we would have been done for the night," Rumpelstiltskin could help but bend forward and run his tongue along the shell of her ear before whispering, "and we wouldn't want that now would we dearie."

Bringing his face back to face hers, his tone suddenly took on a more serious note.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again."

At first, Belle was confused as to why he would bring up something so somber, until a throb of anticipation vibrated from her center. He had hurt her so much earlier that day that he was afraid of doing it again, regardless of the necessity of it. He needed her permission to continue, to enter her and bring about a pain that could be just as bad, if not worse. Like the sting that his words had left her with, the pain would also fade and, in its place, there would be pleasure, acceptance and a love that was so powerful that no evil could hope to dismantle it.

"I give you permission, just this once." Her voice took on a teasing tone at the end in hopes of elevating the mood somewhat. It seemed to work as Rumpelstiltskin returned her teasing smile and gave her a quick kiss to the top of her forehead.

Taking his member firmly into his hand, he positioned himself directly at her entrance. After giving her one last chance to back out, to save herself for someone much more worthy of her than he ever would be, he entered her in one smooth thrust. Both of them yelled out, one from pain the other pleasure, as they both felt him break through that thin layer of skin.

She was finally whole. It may of hurt like hell but she was glad that he and her were finally one. She had no idea she was even missing anything but, once Rumpelstiltskin was fully sheathed inside her, she knew what she had been missing and he was the only one who could of given it to her. What he gave was the missing piece to herself, to her soul.

It took ever ounce of his self control _**not**_ to move. The animal inside wanted to just keep pounding into her but thankfully his human side was much stronger. Rumpelstiltskin would later ponder the irony in that, but for now the only thing he was concerned about was the woman who was cringing in pain beneath him. He could feel his heart almost break as he watched a few tears escape the corners of her eyes. He lowered himself so he could kiss away those tears, kiss away the pain as best he could.

A few tears managed to escape her for whatever reason. Belle couldn't really understand. Sure, she wasn't without some pain, but it was more along the lines of a lingering pain from a hard pinch followed by some mild pressure. It really didn't hurt as much as she thought it was going to. The pain was already beginning to lesson actually. She was even more surprised when she felt Rumpelstiltskin kissing her check. He seemed to be kissing each tear as they fell, almost as if her was trying to erase what had just happened to her. Slowly she unscrewed her face and opened her eyes to find a man almost on the verge of tears himself. Even though she had gave him permission to inflict this necessary pain he still couldn't bear to see her hurting. Giving him her best reassuring smile, Belle brought her fingers up to lovingly caress his cheek, whipping away one stray tear that managed to escape through his tough exterior.

After a few moments of relaxing, and making sure all of Belle's discomfort was really gone –he refused to believe her until a certain amount of time had gone by– Rumpelstiltskin began to move. Slowly he would draw himself out before easing himself back inside. Each retreat had them both whimpering from the loss, while each return had their moans echoing off the walls.

Belle reached up and gripped her lovers shoulders. With each slow agonizing thrust that he made, she imagined she could feel every inch of him rubbing against her inner walls. She attempted to thrust her hips with him, but the placement of her legs was making that mildly difficult. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled low in his throat before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Wrap your legs around my waist sweetheart. You'll not only be able to assist, but it'll allow me to go deeper. You want me to go deeper don't you Belle. You want to feel every inch of me as far as it can go."

It wasn't a question, but Belle still found herself nodding her head in response. She quickly did as he said and was rewarded with a satisfied sigh on his end and even more pleasure sensations on hers. It was exactly as he had said. Form this position she could feel his member going even farther, occasional rubbing against a certain spot that had her screaming out for more. He was also able to hit her clit on the up thrust, adding even more intense pleasure to the equation.

There was something inside of her that was begging, no, screaming for him to go faster, but she found she had no voice to give it life. She tried squeezing his shoulders, but received no response. She then tried whimpering her pleas but he merely continued his slow and torturous pace. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head and growled in frustration.

Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Is there something the matter dearest? Something you need?" In actuality, he knew exactly what she needed. He just wanted to hear her say it.

Belle heard the old teasing tone of the imp she had become so used to lace each of his words. Of course there was something that she needed. She needed him to go faster damn it! However, there was no doubt she was going to have to say it before he complied. Mustering up ever last ounce of sanity she had left, Belle's eyes snapped open and, in a tone that Rumpelstiltskin would carry with him for years, she growled out, "Go faster! Harder!Deeper! I don't care, just move!"

With a laugh that made him sound almost like his old self again, Rumpelstiltskin gripped the sheets alongside her head and began pushing, almost slamming himself into her with abandon. Responding quite favorably, Belle tightened her grip on his waist and yanked him down to express her gratitude in the form of a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Rumpelstiltskin gave back just as feverishly, his lip, tongue and saliva tangling up with her own.

Desperate moans, pleasured filled screams, sweat soaked skin slapping against skin doing nothing but driving them quicker to the edge. The bed may have begun protesting their activity, but neither of them dared give in to its wish to stop. They were each coming upon their breaking point, the desire to fall over together driving their frenzied pace on. Rumpelstiltskin drew one of his hands down and between them, desperate to see his Belle give into her pleasure first. He began rubbing fast circle on her clit, occasionally pinching the little bud between his fingers.

"Come for me my Belle."

And come she did. Her legs shook violently, her juices exploded all over his member and thighs and she flung her head back all the way back and howled his name in her completion. Afterward, neither would have been surprised if her scream was heard all the way down to Granny's Diner. Rumpelstiltskin gasped at the strength her inner walls were milking his member. The noise of their sweat, mixed with their juices, now met his ears with every thrust. It was the last push he needed before he fell over with her.

Belle would later reminisce how he screamed her name over and over like a mantra. How he collapsed on top of her and how his body shook from the aftermath. How she stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until he calmed. How they declared their love for each other over and over until they feel asleep in each others arms.

#####################################

*falls over dead*

Okay...writing smut should not be that hard for me. I read it like crazy but I have to say, writing this was a challenge. A delicious fun challenge (lol) but a challenge nonetheless. I found laying back, closing my eyes and playing the scene out over and over in my head helped a lot.

I hope the wait was worth it! Now that this plot bunny is fed and satisfied, I can now go back to taking care of 'Gift of Magic'. ^^


End file.
